finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corsair (Final Fantasy XI)
The Corsair is a special job class in Final Fantasy XI, based off the gambler. They are, in a large sense, modeled after pirates in this rendition, but according to the game's plot they are not pirates at all. They are incapable of wearing heavy armor and use mostly their knives, swords, and special hexa-guns to dish out damage. They use the rolling of dice and the drawing of cards to increase attributes of their fellow party-members. Corsairs have a number of abilities that have very gambling inspired names, like Double-Up, and then another set of abilities that they use which are modeled after other classes and give bonuses based on what you would assume those jobs would be good at. For instance, a Ranger's Roll will give nearby party members increased accuracy. The rolling of dice, however, is not a guaranteed success story. Each ability has lucky and unlucky numbers. Story-wise, Corsairs were once a sort of naval fleet under the command of the Kingdom of Ephremand, which was invaded and taken over by The Empire of Aht Urghan. The fallen Corsairs pose as undead enemy-type characters and take on a Fomor form and are particularly violent and aggressive. The other Corsairs, a small group known as the Seagull Phratrie, still survives. The Phratrie's hideout is located in Arrapago Reef; their ship was damaged while escaping an Imperial naval fleet, so they cannot sail as they once did. In current times, the Imperials are determined to wipe out the Corsairs once and for all, but they always seem to escape capture one way or another. Even though the Empire has tried bribing and even a double-agent, the Seagull Phratrie always seems to elude their grasp. Becoming a Corsair | valign="top" width="50%" | Job Traits |} Phantom Roll | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Corsairs in Final Fantasy XI Corsairs are a 'support' job in Final Fantasy XI. This means they are not used primarily for dealing damage, taking damage, or healing. While this is true, Corsairs do have a good damage potential using ranged attacks. The true power of a Corsair has to do with their ability to bolster their party members around them. Though their status effects are variable, on average, they provide the best bonuses available in the game. Strengths *Corsair bonuses, on average, are the single largest ability buff available to players. *Corsairs can dispel positive bonuses on enemy creatures. *Corsairs can sleep enemy creatures. *Corsairs can boost the enfeebling capacity of their other part members with quick draw. *Corsairs have access to ranged attack weapon skills. *Corsairs have an ability to refresh job ability timers, including 2-hour recast abilities. Weaknesses *Corsairs do not have good hit points or defense. *Most Corsair abilities are entirely based on luck. *It can be very costly. *Corsairs Cannot refresh their own Two Hour Ability "Wild Card" *A failed roll can spell Disaster for party and Corsair as well. Subjobs Ninja Ninja is a common subjob for Corsairs wishing to melee. Corsairs have no real access to shields, so they would ordinarily have an empty hand. Dual wield helps them use a weapon in both hands, and utsusemi is useful for avoiding damage if the Corsair is pulling creatures back to the group. White Mage Corsairs, Like bards are treated as a Support Class; and many parties will expect a Corsair to sub White Mage; This is not a bad thing, While Corsairs Arent great at soloing low level, White Mage Subjobs can be useful after the Corsair obtains his/her first Hexa-Gun, and allows he/she to Solo while healing; Especially useful if attacking enemies like Worms, and other magic using enemies. Ranger Ranger Subjob is a high end Damage Dealing subjob for the Corsair class of FFXI; Allowing access to some marksman Weapon Skills that the corsair doesnt have access to. Ranger also allows for the ever useful Sharp Shot Job Ability that raises Ranged Accuracy a great deal. This Subjob is an acceptable if not almost required Subjob for Corsairs to level if He/She wishes to engage in a DD role in an XP party. Category:Final Fantasy XI Jobs